1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus with an interrupt function capable of automatically setting up copying conditions that are frequently used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent rapid improvement in copying capabilities, copying apparatus have come to be provided with many and various functions such as continuous copying of a multi-page original, duplex copying, composite copying, binding margin provision, and anamorphic copying. As a result of such enhancement in capabilities and functions provided for copying apparatus, there arise problems that the setting up of copying conditions in the use of such copying apparatus becomes complicated and the handling thereof becomes difficult. For example, when using a copying apparatus, such various copying conditions as number of copies, copy density, magnification, and selected supply paper size, and further, whether the various functions are to be performed or not must be set up.
Regarding such problems, there have been proposed copying apparatus additionally provided with program keys for storing in memory some sets of copying conditions in a programmed fashion in advance such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,958. In this type of apparatus, the user is able to make programs for copying conditions in advance by using both the program keys and ten-keys and when the apparatus is to be operated the programmed copying conditions are called and set up by the user using those keys again. In this kind of apparatus, however, there are such disadvantages that the operations for programming those copying conditions and calling a program out of the stored programs are troublesome and that the control panel becomes more complicated because of the addition of the program keys, and as a result, operability of the copying apparatus is impaired rather than improved.
Many a copying apparatus is, for enabling it to interrupt its normal copying operation (a normal mode) halfway and copy another original (an interrupt copying mode), provided with an interrupt key for switching between the normal mode and the interrupt mode such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,643 and 4,0990,860. The interrupt key when it is pressed during the normal mode causes the copying conditions and status of copy production at that time to be temporarily stored in a memory, and some copying conditions, which were incorporated into the apparatus by the manufacturer of the copying apparatus, are set up as the initial setting and the mode is switched to the interrupt mode. And when the interrupt key is pressed again, the copying conditions and the status of copy production during the normal mode which have been temporarily stored are called back, and thereby, the apparatus is reset to the original state. However, when the mode is switched to the interrupt mode by means of the interrupt key, the same fixed copying conditions are invariably set up as the initial setting, and therefore, the user is then required to reestablish desired copying conditions. In actual use of the copying apparatus, it is rare that the interrupt copying is practiced, and it is rarer that the interrupt key is used for selecting the interrupt mode, and it is the real situation that the "interrupt key" is not effectively used.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a copying apparatus having an interrupt function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a copying apparatus with an interrupt function which will facilitate the troublesome setting up of copying conditions and simplify or eliminate the need for the operation for storing in a memory the copying conditions in advance and will thus provide improved operability.